Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device comprising a light emitting element, and to a circuit board comprising this light emitting device and a mounting board.
Background Information
Light emitting devices comprising a light emitting element (such as a light emitting diode or a laser diode) have been widely used in the past as the light source for LCD television backlights, lighting fixtures, optical communications devices, and so forth.
Light emitting devices are generally classified as either a top-view type or a side-view type, according to the direction in which the light emitted by the light emitting element is taken off. With a top-view type of light emitting device, the emitted light from a light emitting element 10 is taken off in a direction perpendicular to the mounting face. With a side-view type of light emitting device, the emitted light from the light emitting element is taken off in a direction that is parallel to the mounting face.
With a light emitting device such as this, the top face of the light emitting device is chucked and conveyed onto the mounting board by a nozzle of the device that mounts the light emitting device, and is then mounted on the mounting face of the mounting board.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2010-62272 (hereinafter referred to as the “Patent Literature 1”), there is also a known light emitting device manufactured by cutting a lead frame and a molded article that is integrally molded with the lead frame, in order to manufacture many light emitting devices in a short time and increase production efficiency. The light emitting device in Patent Literature 1 has a substantially cuboid shape, and has a bottom face that abuts the mounting face, a top face that is the light emission face opposite the bottom face, and four side faces that are contiguous with the bottom face and the top face. The light emitting device in Patent Literature 1 has a pair of flat leads embedded in the molded article. One of the flat leads has a face on which a light emitting element is placed on the top face side, and the other flat lead has a face that is electrically connected to the light emitting element on the top face side. The bottom face side of the pair of flat leads had by the light emitting device in Patent Literature 1 is exposed from the bottom face of the light emitting device over a large enough area to allow a good solder bond. Therefore, the light emitting device in Patent Literature 1 is a top-view type of light emitting device that has a terminal on the bottom face and has a light emission face on the top face.